


Guarding

by Merfilly



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Mulan is on guard.
Kudos: 47





	Guarding

**Author's Note:**

> Picture Prompt!

Mulan stood in the field, watching warily as her village worked to bring the crop in. Some raiders had been seen, so her father had decreed a warrior would stand watch.

That he had added her name to the watch list made her heart swell with pride, even as her mother tutted. She was glad to use her skills for her home, her friends, her family.

Her husband had not disagreed, even as he had ridden to the nearest town to see how they fared. 

They were China's to command, serving the needs of the people.

They willingly gave all.


End file.
